


A mother's sorrow

by foxghost



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxghost/pseuds/foxghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a portrait of Arianni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mother's sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr.  
> http://tmblr.co/ZTPbnugBIL8B
> 
> A speedpaint that stretched to 2 hours...
> 
> At the end of night terrors, Arianni will lose her son, one way or another.


End file.
